Peter Pan and His Feelings
by flowersfade
Summary: Peter Pan has started to have feelings for Wendy, only to realize he has no idea what these feelings mean. Peter will go to any cost to find out what these feelings mean, even if it means getting help from the lost boys! Oneshot, please R&R.


**Authors Note: Hi, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it, I wrote it a while ago but am just posting it now. And just to make it clear I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters all rights go to J..**

Peter Pan and His Feelings

"Wendy?" Peter asked her one evening.

Wendy looked up from the chair she had sat in sewing, "Yes Peter?" She asked him; looking up at him she realized his dirty blond hair was covering his eyes.

"Well I was wondering if you could come out with me soon." There was a certain air of confidence in his voice now, which made it seem that he knew Wendy would have to say yes to him. How could she say no?

Wendy looked up at him the corners of her small mouth turned up, "Peter I really would love to but I have so much work to do. I still have to prepare supper, the floors need sweeping and I really must finish sewing these pockets on John's shirt. And if I have time after that, Michael's teddy bear's arm ripped this afternoon and he has asked me to sew it back together for him-" Wendy was interrupted when Peter appeared in front of her and put a finger to her lips.

Her eyes widened at the touch of his fingers at her lips. She couldn't even remember her train of thought.

"Please Wendy, please do come with me? Supper can wait the boys won't complain, I promise!" How on earth could she deny those powerful, addicting, innocent green eyes?

She nodded her head and smiled, maybe an evening out with Peter truly wasn't a bad thing at all.

A cocky smile grew on the boys face. He grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her up with him into the air and flew out of the tree.

"Peter!" Wendy screamed at him as she realized how high up he was taking her! For she had no fairy dust on her herself!

She wrapped her arms around Peter's stomach and held on for dear life. Peter laughed loudly and wrapped his arms back around Wendy and just flew higher.

Peter landed on the top of a cliff. Wendy sighed in relief when her feet finally touched the ground. Embarrassed when she realized she was still hugging Peter she let go and turned away.

Peter looked after her confused. He had rather liked the feeling of holding on to her. It made him feel... feel...

Oh what was that feeling! The one in the pit of his stomach that he felt every time he looked at Wendy. The one that made him feel...feel so so happy but yet nervous that he might look like a foul in front of her. Peter Pan was never a foul, but why did this stupid feeling make him worry about looking like one in front of her. And more importantly why should it matter what she thought of him! Something deep inside of him told him that he cared a great deal about what Wendy thought about him. He wanted to be the hero of her stories, to be the one who would rescue her when the pirates made her walk the plank. The one to give her a thimble after she was safe.

Yet he couldn't put a name on this emotion something about it made him think grownups felt it. But Peter Pan would _**never**_ grow up, so this feeling should be shoved aside, ignored, never to be heard from again! If only it was truly that easy to ignore...

He wasn't sure about the feeling whether it was normal to feel it, if it was a grownup feeling, why on earth was Peter Pan the spirit of youth be feeling it? It bothered him because he wasn't sure what it was about Wendy that made him feel like this. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Wendy was quite special to him; did that mean he felt a special feeling for her too? A feeling that he couldn't feel for anyone else. She was his Wendy he ought to have special feelings for her. But still he couldn't be sure.

"Oh Peter!" Wendy exclaimed to him, as she took in the setting around them.

They were on the top of a cliff, the ground was covered in soft green grass, the water crashed against the cliff but it was too far down to splash the children. It had been the sky which had made Wendy exclaim!

The clouds were perfect, white and fluffy. But the sky its self was a beauty. It was like the sky was on fire.

Bright pinks and oranges shot out from the sunset. It was a sight so beautiful that you almost thought Heaven had opened its doors before you. There were even some strands of purple through the sky.

Wendy sat down, her arms supporting her and stared up in wonder at the beauty before her. Her light auburn hair flying through the wind behind her.

Peter smiled smugly. He loved the reaction Wendy took from this! He knew she would love this. He had wanted to take her here for weeks now. He was especially happy to know that if he hadn't of took her here; Wendy would have never known this beautiful creation.

Peter looked down at Wendy again. Her blue eyes were wide with excited meant. The smile on her small lips was so beautiful that Peter found himself smiling happily in response.

"Oh Peter, this sunset! It's the most beautiful one I've ever seen in my life!" Wendy told him.

Peter sad down next to her and stared at her confused, "What did you call it?"

Wendy's patient smile was on her face, sometimes she forgot that Peter had forgotten a lot of terms and facts from the place they use to live. Take a kiss for example; he still believed that a kiss was called a thimble and that a thimble was called a kiss.

Sometimes Wendy felt a little bad for misleading him but she could not tell him the truth. Besides it really wasn't that big of a deal and she herself had started thinking a kiss was really called a thimble.

"Back home we called it a sunset, you know when the sun takes a break for the night and then the moon comes out to take its place." She told him.

Peter smiled faintly, "Oh yes, I remember hearing that once, a very long time ago,"

Peter shook his head; he tried his best to not remember the memories that were before Neverland. But sometimes they just came to quick and he couldn't block them out. The memories were dull, not complete, many little details were missing. But Peter did remember a woman who use to come in to tuck him in and tell him stories. Sort of like Wendy did. She had showed him how to imagine things that weren't there. Peter shook his head again, that woman had betrayed him in the end. She wanted him to grow up. How dare she! Never again did Peter ever need a mother... that was until Wendy came along. But then again Wendy was different; surely she would never make him grow up.

Uhhh there was that feeling again, Peter glared up at the sky, he quickly looked over at Wendy and his heart beated just a little faster.

Wendy snuck a peek at Peter only to find him looking at her with the oddest expression on his face.

"Peter are you alright?" Wendy asked him, she didn't like seeing her friend distressed.

Peter quickly jumped up and put his hands on his hips, a familiar pose to many who knew him.

He ran his fingers through his sun kissed hair, "I'm not sure." He told her honestly, though he didn't want to talk to Wendy about the feelings, surely it would be too strange, seeing as the feelings were about her. No he would not confuse to being so defeated by these feelings.

Wendy looked up at him worried, "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

Peter looked away from her, "I can't."

Wendy frowned at him then got up, reaching to put her small hand on his dirty shoulder, "Please Peter, won't you tell me what's the matter?"

Peter stubbornly shook his head, "I cannot tell you!"

Wendy sighed frustrated, "Well is there anyone you can tell your secret too?" Her voice rising with annoyance. It bugged her that she did not know what was troubling Peter, and even more so that he refused to tell her. She would not tell a soul if that was what this was about. Was he truly worried that he could not trust her? She crossed her arms angrily.

Peter rose in too the air and turned around in front of her, his smile was back and his eyes were lit up! "I can talk to someone! I shall go talk to the lost boys!"

"The lost boys?" Wendy asked in disbelief, he could not tell her one of his closest friends, but yet he could confuse whatever was bothering him to the lost boys? Wendy sighed, at least he would talk to somebody about whatever was bothering him. But still she wished that he could tell her.

Peter was now a few feet into the air, "Yes I shall go seek out the lost boys and talk to them!" Peter was about to fly away when Wendy shouted to him to come back.

Peter landed in front of her a little annoyed. He had to talk to the lost boys and she had made him come back.

"What do you want Wendy?" Peter asked her rudely.

Wendy looked up at him sweetly, "Well I was just calling you back before you forgot something."

Peter looked around confused, what had he forgotten? "What did I forget?" He asked her.

"Me!" She yelled at him.

Peter blushed, and then he laughed, "I did not forget you!"

Wendy raised her eyebrow.

"No, I was just um... making sure that... that the weather was safe to fly in!" He told her. Peter Pan was never wrong, and even if he was he would _**never**_ admit it.

Wendy laughed, "Alright then, let's get going."

"Let's!" Peter put his arms around Wendy's waist and shot up into the air.

He landed right in front of the tree house. Lucky for him all the lost boys were playing outside.

"Boys!" Peter shouted at them, at once Nibs, Slightly, Tootles, Curly, the twins, John and Michael all formed a line in front of him.

"Yes Father?" Was said among the crowd.

"I need to talk to you boys about something that's bothering me and you can help me fix it or ignore it, whatever works!"

The boys started to smile, they could help their father!

"So you mean you want us to be your therapist?" John asked him.

"Um sure!" Peter said confidently, even though he had no idea what a therapist was.

John smiled, "Alright then I shall be your therapist the rest of the boys can sit around and listen! Now go lie down on the hammock!" John told Peter.

Peter frowned, "Don't tell me what to do!" He muttered under his breath.

Wendy stood in the middle of all this, giggling to herself. The idea of Peter going to a therapist was truly funny. She felt bad for the boy because he mustn't have a clue what a therapist was!

Peter lay down on the hammock; John sat down on an old tree stump beside the hammock, the rest of the boys sat around them, thrilled with their new game with father.

Wendy stood there still watching the whole event, she desperately wanted to know what was bothering Peter and why couldn't he tell her! Only... what if it was she who was bothering Peter! No, surely Wendy could not have made Peter uncomfortable or upset. The corners of Wendy's tiny mouth turned down.

"Alright," John started to say, "Peter why don't you tell us why your here first."

Peter who was lying on the hammock rose into the air and opened his eyes to find Wendy and Tink still there!

"No! No girls allowed!" He bellowed at them, "This is for boys only! Go into the tree house at once!"

Wendy frowned at Peter's order but slide down into the tree trunk, Tink was flying right behind her.

As soon as they were inside Tinker Bell started shouting in rage! She wanted to know what was going on with Peter too! Why were there no girls allowed? Peter had never made that rule before!

Even though Tink didn't like Wendy, she was the only person there that she could rant to!

Wendy smiled at the tiny fairy, who was no bigger than her ring finger. Even though Wendy didn't have a clue what Tink's words were she had a fairly good idea of whom they were about.

Wendy nodded her head agreeing with whatever the fairy had said, "I know Tink but what else are we to do! Peter has told us that we cannot listen, if only we could be outside without him noticing..."

*That's it!* Tink cried, she flew above Wendy's head and started to sprinkle fairy dust on her.

At once Wendy rose into the air, not completely understanding what she and Tink would do! They would fly up high in the tree so Peter could not see them, Tink told Wendy what they would do using actions, she was a very descriptive fairy!

"Ok we will fly out the back door and hide in the tree but we must be close enough so we can hear!" Wendy said, Tink nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright let's go!" Wendy said, soaring up into the air.

They suck out the back exit and flew up high into the tree and hide behind a huge tree branch, so Peter surely could not see them.

Wendy glanced down at Peter; his beautiful sun kissed hair was growing past his eyes. Even though Wendy hated the thought of cutting his beautiful hair, he did need to see. She mentally added cutting his hair to the list of things that needed to be done.

There was a faint smile on his pink lips. It wasn't cocky or smug; it wasn't a smile she had seen a lot on his face. On a rare occasion he would smile just out of pure happiness.

"Well," She could here Peter start, "I have been having this weird feeling lately. And it won't go away! It's there in the pit of my stomach every time I see-"

Peter was cut off by Nibs, "Oh Father are you trying to tell us you are ill! You must tell Mother right away!"

Peter shook his head, "I take my medicine every day, I am not sick! And you can't tell Wendy about this at all! Understand?" He opened his eyes to stare at each boy making sure he was understood.

"Alright," John said, "Let's get back to this feeling Peter, who did you say you felt it around?"

Wendy could almost see the red blush that swept across Peter's face.

He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head, "Every time I see Wendy. I get not nervous but I feel unsure. I wouldn't want to do anything that would repulse her... and I rather liked it when I got to carry her when she flew with me today. But then that feeling comes, the pit of my stomach just turns and I want her to accept me and care for me too."

John's jaw dropped, so did Wendy's.

John sighed, thinking of Tiger Lily, "Yes I know quite what you mean."

Peter sat up and smiled, "So it is normal to feel this feeling?"

"Oh yes." John replied.

Peter sat back happily, "John?"

"Yes Peter?"

"What exactly does this feeling mean?"

"The feeling means... well I'm not really sure what it means. I think it means that when you care a lot for a certain girl. That you would never want anything to hurt her. That you would be willing to give up everything to save her. That you care so much for her that you are willing to put her happiness before anything else..." John said, his eyes were far away, dreaming of the one girl who had made him feel like this before.

A look of fear spread across Peter's face, "John?"

John smiled at Peter, "Yes Peter?"

Peter looked absoultly horrified. Wendy felt bad for him; he was probably over whelmed with all this talk of feelings that he wasn't sure what to do. Peter rarely let on that he even had deep feelings, so for him to both admit and find out what those feelings meant, must be very hard on him.

"John are these grown-up feelings?" The expression on the dear boy's face was unreadable.

John laughed, "No Peter I think you can feel love at any age."

"Love?" Peter said a sound of disgust in his voice.

"Yes, love." John said.

"Then it is also normal to want to give Wendy a thimble?" Peter asked.

The boys went quiet, Wendy let out a gasp. She was rather aware of how much Peter enjoyed her giving him thimbles on the cheek and forehead. Sometimes when he helped her around the house he would ask for a reward, every time he would want a thimble on the cheek. The only time she had kissed him on the lips was that day on the Jolly Roger. They had never talked about it since.

But never had Peter Pan had spoken about giving her thimbles. Sometimes when he was really pleased with her he'd kiss her on the cheek. But on the lips... never.

Peter's eyes flew open, he took out his dagger and rose into the air, "Who is there! Speak at once! Or I will kill you!" Peter shouted into the air.

Wendy clapped her hand over her mouth, Peter had heard her. She tried to make herself small as possible behind the tree branch.

Tinker bell was glaring at her. What a stupid girl how could she let them be discovered, Peter would surely banish them both for good now. Well probably not his Wendy because he loved her so much now! Tinker bell fumed with anger.

Then an idea stuck Tinker bell, she really did not want to be banished. She grabbed a strand of Wendy's hair, putting a finger over her mouth to warn Wendy to be quiet.

Wendy silently flew behind Tinker bell as they landed behind the tree.

"Who's there?" Peter called out again, "I will cut your throat if you do not answer!"

Wendy laughed out loud, and walked around the tree, so Peter could see her, "Surely Peter you would not do that to a lady would you?"

Peter blushed and landed in front of her, placing both hands on his hips, "What are you doing here? I told you and Tink to stay in the tree house!"

"Oh yes I know, but I was just starting to get supper ready and I realized that I need some berries... so Tink offered to show me where to get some, since I didn't want to intrude on your boys conversation." Wendy told him, making up the story as she went. She knew that proper young ladies did not tell fibs, but she didn't want Peter to be upset with her.

"Tink? She helped you?" Peter asked in disbelief. He knew the Tink was extremely jealous of Wendy. Why would she want to help her?

Tinker bell nodded her head and smiled at Peter, quickly she explained to Peter that she did help Wendy, out of the goodness in her heart.

Peter beamed, "That's great Tink! I'm glad you're finally treating Wendy better."

A very fake smile appeared on Tinker bells face.

"Well," Wendy said, "I think I must be going back inside to finish supper."

She was about to turn to go inside when Peter called her back.

"Wendy?" Peter asked stepping closer to her.

"Yes Peter?"

Peter blushed and asked, "When you arrived back hear you didn't hear anything me and the boys were talking about did you?"

Wendy looked down, she could not lie while looking into those eyes, "No Peter, I didn't hear a word."

Peter smiled, "Good! Oh and Wendy?"

"Yes Peter?"

"Tomorrow night you will be coming out with me again, the boys shall go eat with the Indians and not bother us!" He told her.

Wendy smiled, "Peter that would be lovely!"

"You and Tink can go back inside now; I would still like to talk with the boys." Peter told them.

Wendy nodded and smiled. She then turned around and walked back inside.

Once Wendy was inside she collapsed into the nearest chair to think.

What did all this mean? Peter wanted to give her a kiss; well she would gladly receive it. But she was still confused. She thought Peter was still a boy; he shouldn't be feeling these feelings. Or was John right, could you feel love at any age at all...

Wendy decided that John was right. After all Wendy wasn`t grown up and she felt that way about Peter! Wendy smiled to herself. There was truly no denying the feelings she felt for him. She had had a crush on Peter since he showed up in the nursery. And it had been growing and growing ever since. She dare say that she did love Peter Pan! The thought made her giggle, because she knew he felt that way about her too!

"Wendy!" Peter shouted as he appeared in the kitchen area.

Wendy turned around startled; she had not heard Peter come in.

"I am back from taking the boys over to the Indians! Now we can go!" Peter announced.

Wendy smiled, "Peter where are we going?"

Peter crossed his arms, "I'm not telling you!"

Wendy laughed but stopped at once as Peter out his arms around her waist.

"Peter!" Wendy said shocked, "What are you doing?"

"Well do you want to go or not?" Peter asked her not understanding what she meant.

"Yes, I would still like to go but I am quite capable of flying myself!"

A smug smile crossed Peter's face, "You're right but do you see Tinker bell anywhere?"

No she had not seen Tinkerbell this evening, come to think of it Wendy hadn't of seen her all day.

She's probably just mad about what we heard yesterday. Wendy thought to herself. Even though Tinker bell had never done anything nice for Wendy, Wendy still felt bad for the tiny fairy who had got her feelings hurt.

Wendy made a face, "No! I do not see Tinker ball!"

"Exactly!" He said the smug smile still on his face. Which made Wendy think he had told Tinker bell not to come this evening. He wrapped his arms around Wendy's waist again. "So unless you'd rather walk?"

Wendy sighed and Peter took off into the air.

They flew for a couple of minutes in silence that is until they approached a huge oak tree. As they flew closer Wendy couple make out a small object in the tree.

She looked up to Peter about to ask him what it was, but when she saw his face she forgot what she was thinking about.

Peter's hair flew wildly in the air. The smile on his face held pure excitement; his green-blue eyes sparkled. Wendy gasped at the sight of him. Why did he have to look so... so incredible?

As he heard her gasp Peter looked down at Wendy's face, she was staring up at him with an expression of aw on her face.

Peter found himself staring at her long brown hair. It flew around her face in such a perfect way. Her blue eyes were wide and her lips held a small smile. Somehow he thought her expression looked pure and honest.

Peter almost leaned in then. To put his lips on hers but he looked away and didn't look back down at her again.

Wendy frowned as Peter looked away, his expression turned serious and focused.

She looked away to realize he was starting to drop lower down. They finally landed on a piece of wood in the tree.

She looked around confused, and then she realized that she was standing in a tree house.

She smiled wide and looked to Peter, "Did you build this?"

Peter placed his hands on his hips, "Of course I did! I only had a little help from the lost boys..." He muttered the last part. Knowing him, Wendy thought, he would want all the credit.

Wendy opened the little door and stepped inside. There was a small wooden table with two little chairs, which were facing the window. The window was wide; it almost took up the whole west wall. She saw the sun and gaped.

"Oh Peter this truly is amazing!" Wendy exclaimed, turning around expecting to find Peter. When she didn't, she turned again to find him right in front of her. Close in front of her.

"Then it's yours." Peter whispered to her.

Wendy smiled and looked up to him, getting caught in his gaze.

It truly was a romantic moment, what with the sunset, the tiny tree house, being alone together. The two children really did like each other. But then again they were only children and they weren't sure what to do.

They stared at each other for a long time, not sure what was suppose to happen now.

Wendy thought Peter would lean in and give her a thimble. When it didn't happen she sighed and looked away.

Peter looked at her, she knew she was upset but what was he to do? A million thoughts ran through his head. All of this being entirely new to him he acted on only one thought...

He put his fingers under her shin and lifted her face so she would look at him.

He then leaned in until their lips touched.

It was a short kiss. But it was filled with emotion. New feelings Peter finally opened up to Wendy.

When he pulled away, he smiled at Wendy's blank expression, before she collapsed. Luckily one of the small wooden chairs was there to break her fall.

With that she looked up at Peter, with a small shy smile.

Peter laughed, placed his hands on his hips and said cockily, "Oh the cleverness of me!"

The End.


End file.
